madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel
Plot In the beginning of this special, there was a squirrel with a mystic key being chased by rats in early New York. The squirrel later hid the key in a time capsule dug in the old Central park Zoo. After a century, the Rat King and his minions stole the key, but the penguins took it from them. They went to Fred, met a creepy, old lady squirrel, and went to Marlene's habitat. The penguins, the lemurs, Marlene, and Fred, compete with the Rat King and some rats to find "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel" and that is very dangerous. The old lady squirrel warned that only the one with pure heart can see through the squirrel and see the truth and the curse of the treasure is dangerous. *'Maurice's' desire is wanting Julien manservant's. *'Marlene's' desire is having a classic habitat and a Spanish guitar. *'Kowaski's' desire is to create a giant brain made of materials bought by the treasure. *'Skipper's' desire is having military weapons, vehicles, and rockets. *'Rico's' desire is to fight robots. *'Private's' desire is to play with baby ducks. *'Julien' is shown that he already has what he wanted and he is pure and saw the truth and he destroyed all the treasure. After a long journey of who has a pure heart announced by the creepy squirrel, everyone was exhausted expect Julien for he had saved them. At the end, Frankie gave Private a crystal feather, then flew away. After what everyone has just been through, they run away as Skipper takes the mission. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips (There are 3 official clips for this episode) *Nick 1a *Nick 1b *Nick 2a *Nick 2b *Viddler Clip 1 *Viddler Clip 2 *Viddler Clip 3 Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 Ipod File *Link #1 *Alt Link Download Only *Link #1 *720x540 AVI *640x480 AVI *VOB file *640x480 RapidShare Link *640x480 Hotfile Link *720x540 RapidShare Link Part1 and 720x540 RapidShare Link Part2 *720x540 Hotfile Link Part1 and 720x540 Hotfile Link Part2 Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] N/A [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A chainsaw' - to find a secret entrance in Marlene's home. *'Fluffy dice' - added it to the cab they hijacked. *'A baseball bat' - so Rico could take the golden squirrel key from Kowalski and Maurice. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] N/A [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] N/A [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] *He was the only one who saw the Truth, causing him to figure out how to save Marlene, the Penguins and himself from evil treasure. [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] *'Indiana Jones '- The whole episode is a spoof of "Indiana Jones" movies. *'Dr. Strangelove '- The scene showing Skipper riding on a bomb after looking into the eyes of the squirrel on the key is a parody of a scene from the 1964 film "Dr. Strangelove,"'' which featured a character riding a bomb as it dropped from an airplane. Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA *Aired Apr 25/10 (International Penguin Day) at 11:30am EST on the Canadian Network YTV as part of a PENGUIN MARATHON. Trivia Episode based *Mort and Fred were the only one's who didn't look at the squirrel key's squirrel, thus Mort and Fred never saw their greed. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *'Continuity Error:' in the part when Private, Kowalski and Fred are very close to each other with Rico walking past them, in another shot Fred is suddenly a little far away from Kowalski and Private. *'Continuity Error:' in the part when the rats are in the place with so many key holes, the rat king has three rats with him, then in another shot, there are suddenly more rats. *'Continuity Error:' even though Marlene went beyond the perimeters of the zoo, she didn't turn feral like she did back in Otter Gone Wild. However, she did that again in Badger Pride. *'Continuity Error:' in the part when Julien, Fred, Skipper and Private are very close to each other, Mort was near them. However in the next shot Mort suddenly disappears and is last seen in a fight between Maurice, Kowalski and Rico. Behind the Scenes *This is the second full 1/2 hour episode. *This makes 3 episodes Nickelodeon has pulled at the last minute, (1. Kaboom and Kabust / The Helmet, 2. Stop Bugging Me / Field Tripped, 3. and this one), and one that was never given a release date at all (Huffin and Puffin). *According to TV Guide, MSN, and ZAP2it, this episode will air on Monday, July 19 at 8 p.m. Eastern. *This Episode has believed to have two alternate endings. One where the penguins saw the truth, & Marlene in the other one. DVD Releases Quotes Photos ---- '''END OF ARTICLE' ---- Category:Episodes